I Dare You
by wickedlytalented
Summary: One-shot. Simply put, Fiyero Tiggular is a hopeless romantic and wants to express his feelings for Elphaba Thropp in a completely different way. So, with the help of her roommate and a couple of envelopes, he does just that. Musicalverse. Shiz-era.


**AN. This is just a one-shot to cure me from my writers' block, I thought this idea was cute so I hope you like it. Also, be on the look out for a new story coming very soon. I think you're going to enjoy it. It's pretty fluffy. I can't guarantee when it'll be up, but keep looking back here for updates and more one shots, hopefully.**

**I guess you could say this is mainly Fiyero's point of view but I think it's pretty divided. ****Not to toot my own trumpet or anything, but I'm pretty proud of this, so please don't be too hard on it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. Let's all cry.**

* * *

I Dare You

It was no secret that Fiyero Tiggular had the most scandalacious reputation in all of Oz, so when he explained to his parents and close family that he was in love, they had had to sit down from shock. Everyone knew that Fiyero lived by dancing through life, he had figured that thinking and taking matters seriously only caused problems, so he would let other people handle them.

Fiyero was going to be king, and everyone knew that he had yet to find a suitable wife to rule the Vinkus with, so when the king and queen had first heard of Elphaba Thropp, the Governor of Munchkinland's daughter, they began to see a change in their son. He would constantly bring her up in conversation, sometimes without noticing. He would offer a comment on the shade of green on his mother's dresses, comparing them to the shade of Elphaba's skin.

It was just after Lurlinemas that Fiyero's father had called him into one of the empty study rooms in Kiamo Ko. "Is there something you're not telling us, Fiyero?"

"I don't know what you mean," Fiyero answered innocently, genuinely confused as to what his father was referring to.

"You've spoken about a certain Miss Elphaba a lot this break, are you two together?"

Fiyero blushed slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by his father. "No, we're not. She's just a friend."

"You haven't spoke of any of your other friends in such a way." He noted.

"I've spoken of Boq and Galinda, and Elphaba's sister Nessarose, too." Fiyero argued, where was his father going with this?

"Not as much as Miss Elphaba though," The king repeated, "you haven't told her the shades of Miss Galinda's eyes, or Boq's family and home-life. We know that Nessarose is Elphaba's sister, and apparently tragically beautiful."

"That would be correct." Fiyero agreed. "But dad, where are you going with this?"

"Your mother and I were just wondering whether you were thinking about dating the girl." He said simply and Fiyero instantly reddened.

"Well, maybe. I don't know. It's complicated with Elphaba." He explained and his father nodded.

"We'd love to meet her one day, Yero." The king said with a smile. "After all, she made you come to your senses, correct?" Fiyero looked up in confusion. The king continued, "I assume that this girl is the reason that you're still attending Shiz, am I right?"

Fiyero nodded, "Elphaba is helping me get my grades up so I can graduate, so yes. I would say so."

"She seems to be a very good influence on you." He said which made Fiyero's cheeks flare red for the umpteenth time. He nodded shyly.

"I'll leave you to continue packing then son." The king stood up and made to exit the room, he turned around to look at his son who was still sitting, "Your mother and I are very proud of you."

Fiyero said nothing and instead, smiled at his father who then left the room. He thought about packing, since he had two days left in the Vinkus until he had to leave to go back to Shiz. He had one more year left there and hopefully, he would be graduating and passing exams with flying colours.

He couldn't wait to see Elphaba again, he couldn't wait to be able to be close to her again, to witnessing her smile and almost melting when she would look at him. Sometimes, they would argue and as stubborn as the pair were, one of them would come to their senses rather quickly.

The more he thought of her, the more he realised exactly how much he had missed her over the Lurlinemas break. It had been three weeks since he had last seen her, along with Nessarose, Galinda and Boq. He had missed all of his friends, but Elphaba more than anyone.

He had come to the conclusion that when classes started up again, he was going to do something about his feelings. This break had given him an insight as to what being without Elphaba was like, and he hated every moment spent without her. Luckily for him, she was completely oblivious to his feelings for her which gave Fiyero the opportunity to do something to surprise her. He hoped she would feel the same.

On Fiyero's final night in the Vinkus, his parents had organised a farewell banquet, where close friends and family attended. His parents gave a speech on how filled with pride they were now that Fiyero was taking his education seriously and his scandalacious reputation was now being overlooked. The king managed to make a few snide comments about Elphaba which left some family members looking at him questioningly, but he shrugged them off - laughing awkwardly and sending his father a look that could have probably killed.

At the end of the evening when all the guests had left, Fiyero's mother hugged him tightly. "Mom, I'm not going far." He'd joked.

She had laughed but held tighter, "I hate saying goodbye to you. Even if I know you're only going to be gone a few months."

"I'll write," Fiyero promised, "and it won't be long until I'm back here again, only three months and then you'll be trying to get rid of me."

The queen let out a small laugh, "I would never want to get rid of you."

Fiyero chuckled and hugged his mother tight.

"You should probably go to bed," She suggested, "you have to be up early tomorrow morning."

He nodded in agreement, bidding a final goodnight to his mother before retreating to his room, the queen watching after him with a proud smile on her face.

* * *

Waking up in the morning had never really been a thing that Fiyero was good at. He liked to think that he was good at quite a lot of things, not to be self-centred or anything, but waking up early in the morning is something he disliked. In his ideal world, he would sleep forever.

When his mother and father had entered his bedroom in the morning, they weren't surprised to see that Fiyero was only just waking up. They were glad to see that some things hadn't changed with their son.

"Yero, you need to be ready within the next ten minutes otherwise you'll be late." His father had commanded and in response all he got was a tired groan.

"I'm awake," Fiyero mumbled, rising from his bed.

His parents left him to change and get himself ready, after all, he _did _have a three hour journey ahead of him. This was something Fiyero always dreaded, but it allowed him to sleep some more.

After an emotional (although Fiyero would deny this when asked) farewell from his parents, with a promise to behave, he set off for Shiz. Avaric, who was driving, made a promise to not run over anymore girls - jokingly, of course - to the king and queen.

"So, any news?" Avaric asked when they were about halfway there.

Fiyero, who had not yet been able to sleep mumbled, "No. Not really."

Avaric smirked, although Fiyero couldn't see. "So when your father told me that you're in love, he was lying?"

Fiyero shot up at that statement, Avaric noticed this and grinned. "What exactly did he tell you?"

"Nothing much," Avaric jeered, "just that a certain someone has taken your heart. Which is the reason you're still at Shiz. I, myself was shocked when I found out that you hadn't been expelled within your first week there. So come on, spill. Who is it?"

Fiyero blushed and said nothing.

"I won't judge you, Fiyero." Avaric said.

"Her name's Elphaba," He said, "she's the girl you almost ran over when you drove me there for the first time."

"The _green _girl?" Avaric asked. He was shocked to say the least.

"Yes." Fiyero had anticipated this reaction. "But once you actually get to know her and not judge her by the colour of her skin, she's actually a lovely person."

"Hey man, if she's changed you then good. I'm not one to judge, but she didn't seem that lovely when we first met." Avaric stated calmly.

Fiyero rolled his eyes, "You _did _almost run her over. Anyone would be mad over that."

Avaric laughed and ignored the remark, "I think it's best if you take that nap now. I expect we'll be arriving in another hour or so."

Fiyero, for once, took Avaric's advice and fell asleep shortly after their conversation.

Just as Avaric had predicted, they arrived at Shiz an hour and fifteen minutes later, although Fiyero wouldn't know that seeing as he was asleep. Usually, Avaric would be careful and quiet to ensure that he - or anyone else for that matter - woke the prince up. But seeing as Fiyero would probably want to find Elphaba, Avaric thought it was best that he woke his friend up. He shook him gently, and although it took a while, Fiyero finally woke up.

When Fiyero realised where they were, he shot up straight away. "Whoa, easy there tiger." Avaric laughed.

Fiyero lifted his sunglasses onto his head and away from his eyes, which were squinting due to the brightness of the sun. "I'll help you take your bags up to your suite but then you're on your own, my friend." Avaric said. Fiyero nodded.

He was glad to be back but the thought of unpacking and sorting everything out was killing him inside. He hadn't taken a lot of things back to the Vinkus with him, therefore not too much unpacking to do but still, _unpacking_. It didn't sound appealing to the Vinkun prince.

Avaric noticed that as they travelled back and forth, taking Fiyero's personal belongings back to his suite, Fiyero would constantly turn around at the sound of a voice whether it be a man or woman's. "Looking for someone?" He joked.

Fiyero turned to him, glaring. "Shut it."

"Well," Avaric said as he brought the last of the bags had been brought up, "that's the last of them now. I must be leaving, so, behave yourself and don't go getting yourself expelled, although I doubt you will be with Elphaba whipping you into shape."

"You're starting to sound like my dad." Fiyero groaned and Avaric chuckled.

"Any messages you'd like me to pass on to your parents?"

Fiyero nodded, "Tell them that I will write to them as soon as I get settled back in."

"Will do," And Avaric jokingly saluted, "I'll see you soon, buddy."

He pulled Avaric into a hug, before bidding him goodbye which left him alone to unpack, the thought of this made him groan out loud.

* * *

Once Fiyero had finally done with unpacking, quite carelessly throwing some things under his bed, he decided to see who was around. Classes didn't start for another three days but most people arrived a few days earlier to settle themselves in and get back into the routine.

"Wow, you're here early," an all too voice came from behind him. He turned around, grinning to see Elphaba and Galinda standing, looking at him in shock.

Fiyero ran to the pair and pulled them both into a hug. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Elphaba figured you wouldn't be here for at least another two days." Galinda said with a laugh.

Fiyero turned to Elphaba, who was blushing. "Talking about me, Miss Thropp? I _thought _I'd felt my ears burning."

"Well, you're not exactly well-known for your punctuality, are you?" She joked back.

"I guess you'd be right." Fiyero affirmed. "Where were you two headed?"

"Galinda's been procrastinating. Decided she wanted to get familiar with the place again before she began unpacking the _hundreds _of suitcases that she took with her." Elphaba explained and Fiyero laughed. He had missed this.

"Where's your sister?"

"With Morrible. She's getting herself settled in, I'm actually going to see her now we were all planning on going for dinner on Sunday night before classes resume on Monday." Elphaba said.

"You're welcome to join us, Fiyero!" Galinda cut in quickly.

Fiyero grinned, "That sounds wonderful."

"Have you finished unpacking yet?" Elphaba asked and Fiyero nodded proudly.

"I got here around an hour ago, and I didn't take a lot back to the Vinkus with me so it wasn't too bad. I still hate unpacking though." He grimaced.

"Well, if you'll both excuse me, I'm going to go and find Nessa and ask her to come with us. I'll see you both later." Elphaba dismissed herself and she was walking across the courtyard in the direction of where her sister was situated.

Fiyero watched after her with what Galinda would have called 'heart eyes'.

"Fiyero," Galinda nudged him, trying to get his attention. Apparently she had been saying something. "I asked you a question."

He looked at her confused, "Sorry, what was the question?"

"I think that proves my point." Galinda said. "I asked you if you liked Elphie, because judging by the way you were looking at her back then, I'd say you do."

Fiyero looked panicked for a second. "Don't worry, I won't tell her." Galinda promised which made Fiyero feel slightly more at ease. He expected it to be awkward, since in his first week at Shiz he had casually dated her and now he was asking her about dating her roommate.

"I mean, yeah. She's nice."

"Oh come off it, Fiyero Tiggular." Galinda cried, "I know when someone's in love, you look at Elphie as if she's the only person in the whole world."

Fiyero said nothing.

"Have you told her? Or are you going to tell her?" She asked.

"No, but I _do _have an idea on how to tell her." Fiyero grinned, he had only thought of this about ten minutes previously, whilst he was walking around the campus. "So, if anything unexpected happens tomorrow, please don't say anything."

Galinda was confused by this, but nodded in agreement. This had left her wondering what Fiyero could have possibly meant.

* * *

On Saturday morning, an envelope was pushed under Galinda and Elphaba's door which left both girls in a state of confusion. It had Elphaba written on it in writing that was almost neater than her own. "What do you think it could be?"

"I don't know," Elphaba asked, bending down to retrieve the envelope.

Inside was a tiny piece of card, and on it was the exact same writing it had on the front. "It's a _dare..?"_

"A dare?"

"A dare." Elphaba confirmed. "Here, look."

She handed the card to Galinda who began to read it out, "_When I first saw you, it was by this place. If you're childish enough, you'd enter a race. I dare you to find this place."_

"What does that mean?" Elphaba asked in confusion.

It seemed to click to Galinda after reading the card who exactly was writing it. "Well, if it's someone from Shiz, which it's obviously going to be, where's the first place you go when you start?"

"Your dorm room?" Elphaba suggested.

Galinda shook her head. "No, silly. You'd enter a race? Carriages?"

Elphaba then realised what she meant. "Oh! You mean the parking spaces?"

"Yes!" Galinda cried.

"You can't expect me to go," Elphaba groaned, "this person could be plotting my murder!"

"I _highly _doubt that, Elphie," Galinda laughed. She knew full well that the person behind the card was definitely _not _plotting her murder. "I'll come with you."

"Well, alright. But I'm not exactly comfortable with this, Glin." She said.

Galinda rolled her eyes, leading her friend out of their room and into the open.

"What am I supposed to be looking for?" Elphaba asked once they'd reached the parking space.

"Something that looks similar to this?" Galinda suggested, holding up the tiny card that she had insisted they bring with them. "Ooh! Over here!"

Elphaba followed where Galinda had been and found another envelope with her name written on it again. "Open it!" Galinda squealed in excitement.

"Another dare. I sense a theme here," Elphaba laughed and read the card.

Galinda looked at her, and nudged her impatiently, "Well, read it out!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes and read, "_I dare you to find the place where you can drink tea, or aid a casualty."_

"Oh that's _easy_!" Galinda laughed.

"One of the staff rooms?" Elphaba asked, Galinda nodded excitedly. "Since when did you aid a casualty in a staff room?"

Galinda gave a roll of her eyes, "Elphie, think about it! The first aid room is opposite the staff room."

"We're not even allowed in there usually." Elphaba protested.

"So? The professors aren't going to know, are they?" Galinda asked and before Elphaba could argue another point against it, she was leading her in the direction of the staff rooms.

They found an envelope stuck to the door, once again it had Elphaba's name on. Galinda quickly opened it and read, "_The next clue you shall receive tomorrow, so I suggest you ask for a coat to borrow._"

As the pair walked back to their dorm, bumping coincidentally into Fiyero, Elphaba contemplated what that could mean. There was only one reasonable answer, and that was that herself and Galinda would be going outside.

While Fiyero and Galinda conversed, Elphaba was fairly distant. Something that never really occurred.

"Elphie," Galinda said which snapped Elphaba out of her daze. "Fiyero said goodbye."

"Oh. Um, bye." She replied awkwardly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Fiyero walked off, grinning to himself. He was pretty sure Galinda could have told him about what Elphaba had found and she still wouldn't have heard because she seemed pretty out of it.

"Come on, Elphie." Galinda said, taking her friend by the arm. "I think you're tired."

Elphaba couldn't bring herself to argue with Galinda, she was right after all. It had been a long day.

* * *

Galinda was bouncing with excitement when she woke up on the Sunday morning. She was surprised to see that Elphaba was still fast asleep, out like a light. Galinda decided to not wake her up but to let her wake up on her own. She got herself ready and by this time, Elphaba had woken up. "I have a coat for you."

"Glin- I have my own coats." Elphaba said, she was thankful for the gesture but she did have her own coats.

"Elphie! It's not even pink, shocking I know!" Galinda ran to her wardrobe and pulled the coat out. It was a deep purple and Elphaba fell in love instantly. "You _have _to wear it!"

"Fine." Elphaba replied, not wanting to come across as too over-eager.

Elphaba slipped on the coat once she had got dressed, Galinda had picked up the envelope from the floor and read it. _This is the second to last dare, you should go to the place where you know best, pick up the right book and let the book say the rest. _It had read.

This confused Galinda. She assumed that Elphaba knew her dorm room the best. Turns out the place Elphaba knew best was the library.

It wasn't strange for the Shiz Library to be open a day before classes begun, and it came to no surprise to Elphaba and Galinda that no one else was around, no one except the librarian who had her head in a book.

"How do we know what the right book is?" Galinda asked but Elphaba was already walking to the right-hand side of the library.

"I assume that by the 'right' book, this person meant the right side of the library?" Elphaba asked.

"Logical thinking," Galinda commented, "I like it!"

Elphaba chuckled and began skimming the bookshelves, in hopes of a clue as to which book to pick out and she laughed when she saw it.

It was a book that had clearly been crafted by hand and up the spine of the book it read _THE RIGHT BOOK _in block capitals. "Did you find it, Elphie?"

"Yes, Glin. I found it." She said and picked up the book.

"_That_'s the book?" Galinda asked, taking it out of Elphaba's hands. Elphaba laughed.

"I guess so," She replied, "you look disappointed."

"No it's just.. Nothing." Galinda said,

"I don't understand," Elphaba said confused, "why would I need a coat?"

"I'm guessing that's why you need the book. Maybe it'll explain it in there?" Galinda suggested and Elphaba assumed she would be right.

She flicked through the pages quickly, noticing that only one of them had writing on them.

_"I'd guessed by now you'd have your best friend with you, you two are inseperable.  
Now I dare you to come find me. You're on your own for this one.  
__Go to the place that holds your biggest secret at six p.m. tonight."_

"Six?" Elphaba said, "I can't. I promised Nessa we'd-"

"Don't worry about Nessa, Elphie. I can talk to her and explain-"

"No," Elphaba argued, "I've promised my sister. I never break promises."

Galinda sighed then reached into her pocket, "Here."

"What's this?" Elphaba asked and turned over the envelope Galinda had given to her. "Wait, did you _know _about this?"

Galinda looked away innocently, "Maybe."

"So you know who this is?" Elphaba asked.

"I'm not saying anything."

"Glin!" Elphaba exclaimed.

Galinda felt slightly guilty for lying to her friend, but she was excited for the outcome. "What does it say?"

"Don't you know?"

"No," Galinda said, "I know _who _wrote it but I don't know what they wrote."

Elphaba hastily opened the envelope.

_"The reason you are reading this letter is because you, Elphaba Thropp, are a very stubborn woman. I am aware that you've made plans with your sister, however, they have been rescheduled. I hope to see you at six. Please don't worry about your sister, she's in safe hands."_

Elphaba sighed as she finished reading the letter. "I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

Galinda shook her head.

* * *

Galinda Upland was very well known for her eagerness to give people who were less fortunate than herself makeovers, Elphaba felt as though she'd received one too many but Galinda insisted she dress up for the occasion. Galinda dressed her in a dark purple dress, one that matched her coat. Elphaba had refused to wear heals, insisting that trying to walk in them would make her look silly. So she wore flat shoes, and Galinda applied only a tiny amount of make up.

She brushed through Elphaba's hair who refused to have it curled and by the time Galinda was finished, she almost wanted to cry.

"So, where is it you're going?"

Elphaba blushed, "The place that holds my biggest secret.."

"But you don't _have _any secrets, you tell me everything!"

"Maybe not everything." Elphaba said and now she knew there was no going back.

"What do you mean?"

Elphaba checked the clock, she still had time before she had to leave. "You might want to sit down."

Galinda did as told and sat next to Elphaba. "Remember the day Doctor Dillamond got taken away?"

"Yes. How can anyone forget that?" She commented.

"Well, Fiyero and I rescued a lion cub, they were going to keep him in a cage, then he'd never be able to talk. So we ran. We ran to a clearing in the woods that's about ten minutes away, we freed him." Elphaba explained.

"Wait, Fiyero and I were dating then, weren't we?" Elphaba nodded and then it seemed to click with Galinda. "So you're saying that something _happened _between you two?"

Elphaba's eyes widened. "No, Glin. No! I would _never _do that to you."

"So _that's _why Fiyero was distant and moodified." Galinda muttered to herself. "That's why I broke up with him, because of the distance he was putting between us."

"Wait, what are _you _saying?" Elphaba asked, confused as to what she meant.

"Nothing, Elphie. But you should go. You don't have long."

As she stood up, she turned to Galinda, "Are you mad at me?"

"No, Elphie!" She replied, "Of course I'm not mad. Fiyero and I only dated for a few weeks, we knew that it wasn't exactly serious. Now, go. Go meet your anonymous admirer."

Elphaba laughed and left the room. As she walked, she thought about that day.

Ever since the lion cub incident, she thought more and more of Fiyero, and every day her feelings would grow. She had tried to deny them to herself for a while, but when she had realised that there was no going back now, she just pushed them aside. She hoped that he would get a girlfriend which would allow her to get over him, if she ever could.

But now, with these anonymous letters, the one person it led to more than anyone else was Fiyero. He knew that Galinda and Elphaba were inseperable, although a lot of people knew that. He knew how stubborn Elphaba could be and he also knew that she had made plans with her sister for that night.

She couldn't help but get her hopes up, so when she approached the clearing and no one was around, she felt a sense of disappointment. She knew that Fiyero was too good for her, but it was nice to drift off to a land of what might've been, even if it was only a figure of her imagination. She decided that after waiting for ten minutes, that she should go back to campus.

As she walked, with her head lowered, she hadn't noticed someone standing in front of her, resulting in bumping into the figure. She looked up and felt her heart skip a beat when she saw the unmistakable grin of Fiyero Tiggular.

"What are you doing here?" She asked nervously, tucking an imaginary strand of hair behind her ear.

"I have something for you," He replied as he reached into his pocket and pulling out a bigger envelope. The writing was identical to the ones on the cards she'd received before.

She took it from his hands, silently comparing the contrast between their skins, green against tan. She opened it as calmly as she could, her hands were shaking. She read over the words, _I dare you to kiss me_.

Elphaba looked up at him in shock, he was still grinning and Elphaba noticed the twinkle in his eyes. She didn't have any time to respond however, because Fiyero had closed the gap between them and kissed her. It was awkward at first, panic starting to rise in him when she didn't kiss him back but before she could he had pulled away.

Finally, Elphaba seemed to come to her senses and grabbing the back of his neck, she pressed her lips onto his and her whole body against him. "I have one last thing for you," He said when they finally pulled away for air.

Elphaba, who was already blushing, nodded and watched as he, once again, reached into his pocket and pulled out another envelope.

"What is it with you and envelopes?" Elphaba asked jokingly.

"Don't ruin the moment, Fae."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow at the nickname but he gave her no answer. He chuckled and watched as she took the envelope from him. She ripped it open, still, her nerves getting the better of her. On the card, were three simple words: _I love you._

She looked up at him, blushing furiously. She managed to open her mouth to reply, "I love you, too."

And then he kissed her again.

* * *

**This took a seriously long time to write so I hope you guys enjoy it. Also, if you want to follow me on Twitter just ask me for my username and I'll give it to you. **

**Anyway, would anyone be interested in a sequel to this? I have a couple of ideas floating around, so just give me a shout if anyone would like a short sequel to this. (Maybe another one shot). **

**What were your favourite parts/lines of this? I'd love to know.**

**Until next time, good bye and thank you so much for the continued support. I feel as though I've made so many good friends on here. :)**


End file.
